Amu's Vampire Nightmare
by 741AuthorNCS-NicolaStarlaLili
Summary: What is happening to me? I'm paler then a sheet of paper, I stronger and faster then everybody, and I want to drink BLOOD! Why does all this happens after that terrible nightmare? Could somebody help me?
1. Bloody Nightmare

__

_A woman dressed in a crimson night dress slowly advances towards me..._

_She looks so inhuman... Because her skin is so pale that it almost grows in the dark..._

_She grins at me in pure evil, showing a pair of long fangs..._

_I turned and ran as fast as I could..._

_But in seconds, she is in front of me, choking me with her bony hand..._

_She lifts me up, and then slams me onto the floor painfully..._

_She uses her sharp nail and cuts her index finger..._

_"One drop will grant you endless life..." Whisper the monster before me as she sends a drop of her blood into my mouth._

_I try to spit it out, but she chokes me even harder, so I swallow it..._

_"Two drops will grant you lightning Speed..."_

_I swallow another drop..._

_"Three drops will grant you the strength beyond any wildest beasts..."_

_Another drop..._

_"Four drops will grant you the thirst for mortal life source..."_

_Another- wait... Why dose it taste like tomato soup now?_

_"And finally, five drops make you one of us..."_

_She lets go of me when I swallow the blood droplet. Her demonic laughter echos in my head as darkness consumes me..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Amu wakes up screaming at her strange nightmare.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, her charas, pop out of their eggs because of her scream.

"What happened?!" Ran asked.

Amu looks around and realizing it's only a dream. She calms down. "Sorry, I was only having a nightmare..."

The chara groans at Amu before they returns to their eggs yawning, while she went down to the kitchen and get a drink of warm water to calm herself. As Amu crawls back onto her bed and went to sleep, she is unaware that her skin is getting paler and paler...

* * *

**Nicola: *Smacks Author on the head* WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING A SHUGO CHARA VAMPIRE STORY?!**

**Starla: Yeah! You said you hated this serise because it's too magical. *Takes out a tap recorder***

**Tap Recorder: *In Author's voice* Shugo Chara is stupid! This serise is for babies!!**

***A group of Shugo Chara fans burst in with dangerous weapons in hands***

**Author: Aw crap! *Runs off***

**SC Fan Base: GET HER!!! *Chase after Author***

**Nicola: *Smack herself on the forehead* **

**Starla: *Records the whole scene***


	2. What's happening to Amu?

In the next morning, Amu awakes and dose everything she normally do; Brush her teeth, eats breakfast, go to school, chat with the Guardians... etc. But our real story lays with in her own nightmare...

The night falls just as Amu finishes her homework, she takes a shower, and then goes to bed.

"Good night guys!"

"Night Amu!" Says the Charas, closing their egg shells.

Amu covers herself with her sheet and closes her eyes, hoping for a nicer dream unlike yesterday.

* * *

_____I walk down a dark alley..._

_____I'm only wearing my pajamas and a pair of sneakers..._

_____Two grunts spotted me..._

_____"Hay there little girl..." One said perversely while another pulls out a knife..._

_____They walk towards me, grinning..._

_____Then I lose control of my body as I felt hunger..._

_____My eyes change into amber colour._

_____Fangs sprout from my teeth._

_____My nails grow into claws._

_____I roar into the air and leap onto one of the men..._

_____The man tries to fight back, but I knock him down easily..._

_____I twist him arm and hear bone snapping..._

_____I then grab his hair and pull him closer..._

_____I lick his neck..._

_____And sink my fangs into his veins..._

_____He scream in pain and horror as I swallow his blood._

_____His buddy tries to run..._

_____But I will not allow..._

_____I zoom past him, and pick him up by the back of his neck..._

_____I sink my fangs into him as well..._

_____When my hunger is satisfied..._

_____I walk out of the alley, leaving the two men bleeding, to death..._

* * *

Amu wakes up screaming, unbelieving the possibility of her innocent mind dreaming a nightmare this real and bloody. She puts her right hand up to her face to calm herself.

But when she looks at her hand, she get the worst fright of her life.

Instead of her normal, 13 years old hand. She sees a bony one, with skin so pale, that it grows in the dark. Her nails change too, it's now long and deadly sharp...

Amu also taste something in her mouth...

It tastes like iron and copper...

But salty at the same time...

_Blood..._

With that as the last draw, she screams.

There is something really wrong with her...

* * *

**Nicola: You know Starla, when Author thought of this story. I told her this is a bad idea. And I'm not wrong...**

**Starla: You couldn't said it better, teacher.**

**Author: *Is bandaged up like a mummy and link to a life support system***

**Starla: The SC fan base did a really great job on ripping her apart...**

**Nicola: And I did a great job sewing her together piece by piece. *Drinks her favorite Sake***


End file.
